Ice
by under.that.sun
Summary: White, huge spaces of land covered in white never melting snow, the land of eternal cold, frozen forever. You will only see sun for half year, but it won't set at all, and for the other half year everything will be covered in darkness, only moon and stars will accompany you… Not really horror, maybe a tiny bit of it? (more like fluf) Yaoi, AU, LawLu.
1. Ice

**A.N. I was walking my dog and got scared, again, so I wrote this… -_-**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu, some stuff in here is probably made up by me, so don't believe everything you read!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that I'm so awesome that I could own One Piece? Well I'm very honored, but unfortunately I don't…**

_Ice _

White, huge spaces of land covered in white never melting snow, the land of eternal cold, frozen forever. You will only see sun for half year, but it won't set at all, and for the other half year everything will be covered in darkness, only moon and stars will accompany you…

Wild animals have lived here for millenniums while humans maybe for several centuries… In this, at first sight unfriendly land, it's hard to survive with winters where water outside freezes in matter of minutes. It's hard to learn to survive here, but it's possible. Living here would mean seeing things you have never seen before, facing animals or dangers (maybe even both) on a daily basis. You will feel things you've never felt before…

Bright nights, when its summer, disturb your sleep and the only thing you can hear clearly is the ear splitting sound of wind blowing. This terrifying, yet beautiful place will show you all of its miracles and terrors, are you ready? Living in this land of ice and snow for a whole year? No one really is…

Luffy's POV

Phew, it seems he's not following me anymore; I stopped running and started walking; but it's just my luck to run into a polar bear while crossing the edge of his territory… I had to run as fast as possible without much looking around…

I looked at the ocean on my left, it was dark blue - maybe even black, and looked unfriendly. Freezing waves hit the steep shore in an angry manner and water roared furious cause they couldn't reach the top and flood this land. The depths of the ocean are so deep that huge ships can moor near any side of this continent.

I turned away from the ocean which in a blink of an eye could kill me in its merciless grip. I stopped walking as I noticed wolf prints, I knew there was supposed to be a pack of wolves near, but I didn't thought it was so close… I reached the edge of their territory; I won't risk crossing it after what happened with that polar bear, I don't think wolves would let me go so easily as that lazy bear… I have to keep walking forward by the shore then, there's about ten kilometers till the center; it's so close…

I stepped a step forward without much looking around *crack* My heart suddenly jumped and started beating like crazy; am I going to fall? There's spaces near the shore where the ice manages to form above the water, it looks almost exactly as real ice and it's hard to distinguish it. Many people have died 'cause they didn't know on what ice they were walking, so when it broke from their weight they fell right into the ocean beneath and froze to death…

And right now I'm on an ice like that… I took a deep breath; I need to cross it, I have no choice, if I go back it's death by that polar bear, I go right – death by wolves, it's ocean at left… I have to take the risk… I looked beneath my feet, the ice wasn't deep blue beneath the snow like it was supposed to be.

Why did this have to happen on the last month? I looked at the sun; it's already spring at the beginning of next month we're leaving Arctic… I need to go now, I haven't eaten for about three hours and that also was the last time I felt at least a little warm. If I stay here for any longer my blood might freeze before I reach the base; why the hell did my snowmobile have to break midway?

I took a step forward; when I pass this ice and get to the base, I will stay warmly in a bed curled up by Law, in his warm embrace… My steps became firmer; the ice seems fine, so maybe it will hold me… *crack* My heart again started beating faster; everything is fine, everything is fine, this is nothing serious… I raised my foot and took a small step *crack* I could feel my blood pulse in my ears; everything is alright… *ice rumbles*

I froze and slowly turned my head to look behind me, quite far away I saw the ice crack a big gap appear, it started stretching further and when it reached the thin ice it stopped. For a moment, then the thin ice started dropping down to the ocean bellow. I started running; please end quickly, I want to get away from this thin ice… I looked back and saw that the spot I've been standing at not too long ago is already falling with a loud splashing sound; no, no, no…

Law's POV

Luffy-ya should have been here hours ago… maybe he overslept? He does that often… but no, someone from his base would have woke him up… Maybe I should call there? No they will only tell me not to worry and think that I'm just addicted boyfriend… Luffy-ya is a grown man, he's fine, maybe he just saw something that distracted his attention? That happens a lot…

The weather is nice today, the blizzard had ended yesterday and the wind is smaller, he shouldn't face any problems… Maybe he ran out of petrol? But no, other people always check that before anyone goes out… Fuck, I just can't stop worrying… where is he?

I looked through the window and realized something; this widows looks to the wrong side than he has to come through! I've been looking through the wrong window all this time! I rushed to the other side of the center; I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think through which window I've been looking?! I ran to right window and felt my shoulder drop; there's nothing there, just vast lands of white sparkling snow… I sighed; where is he? I missed him…

Suddenly the doorbell of the base rang, my heart skipped a beat; it has to be him! I rushed to the front door and opened it, there, dressed in a white overall, stood Luffy-ya, he was shivering and his teeth were chattering. When he saw that I opened the door he charged into my embrace pressing his freezing body next to mine. I quickly closed the door and without caring about the cold he was radiating I hugged him tight. "Where were you?! I was so worried!"

I started undressing him 'cause his clothes were simply frozen, he was too cold to give me an answer. When I finished I took a warm blanket kept by the door for cases like this and wrapped him in it. I put my arm around his shoulders and pressed him close to me started walking to my, from now on our, room. "My snow… snowmobile broke…" He said, his teeth were still chattering, so it was hard for him to talk. "I also le… left my radio when I… when I left 'cause I was… brrr… was excited… I could contact anyone…" A big shudder went through his body. "As this base was clo… closer I decided to… to walk here."

We finally reached the room and walked in, Luffy-ya sat on the bed and I turned on the electric kettle. I came back to him and started undressing him; his clothes were still so freaking cold and instead of warming him, were making him feeling colder. Luffy-ya got small blush on his cheeks, but didn't push my hands away, he knows why I'm doing this he did go through courses and passed the test to come here. If you want to come to the nort pole you have to be qualified for that…

After making sure that my lover is safely under the covers I made him hot chocolate and herbal tea for myself. I gave the cup to the sitting Luffy-ya, undressed and slipped next to him, we quietly drank our warm liquor. We laid in the bed after that, I wrapped my arms around his still chilly body, but I didn't care, it's Luffy-ya and that's all I care about… I put my nose in his raven colored locks. "Did anything happen while you were going here?"

He slowly nodded and put his nose, who was staring to warm up, to my chest. "Yea, while going here I ran into a polar bear…" My grip around him tightened; polar bear? "But I ran away from his, 'cause he was lazy. Then I reached the edge of the grounds of that wolf pack, so I stayed by the shore…" Luffy-ya's voice trailed off for a bit. "Then I got on thin ice." I pressed him even harder to myself; he's okay, he's lying next to me… "I had no other choice but to go through it, I was getting colder and colder. It was fine for the first several meters, but then the ice started cracking and after another several steps it broke, I started running…" Luffy-ya looked up to me. "But luckily the part of thin ice was very small, so I managed to get on the safe ice before it reached me…"

I put a peck on his nose. "You idiot, from now on you're not going anywhere without the communicator." My lover nodded and I pecked his forehead. "I'm so happy you got here safely, you don't plan on leaving any time soon, right?"

Luffy-ya shook his head. "I plan on staying here till the end…"

I felt myself relax; good, now I will be able to keep an eye on him and have him all for myself… I leaned closer to him and pressed my lips to his, Luffy-ya opened his mouth a little, but it was enough for my tongue slowly slip in. Luffy-ya's arms wrapped around my neck and I turned him, so he would be bellow me instead next to me. I slowly explored his mouth and enjoyed the taste of him; I haven't been able to do this for two months, we always were in different bases… When I noticed the lack of air, I slowly pulled away and lied next to him, I brushed my hand through his hair. "You look sleepy, take a nap."

"You will be beside me?"

I nodded and kept my arms around him he closed his eyes and so did I; maybe I will finally be to sleep with him by my side? It's been hard doing that in this eternal day…

**A.N. Okay, let's start what got me scared, one day it was quite cold and all of the puddles froze, I was walking my dog without looking where I was going and stepped on it. A loud crack went through air and I thought my heart was going to jump out 'cause it was so sudden. After walking several steps an idea of a person getting in a situation where ice could break any second popped in my head, after several more steps an idea for this story was completely finished… :D**

**One more thing, I could have wrote this yesterday, but I was just SO lazy I couldn't help myself, now I feel irritated at myself 'cause of it, BUT today I've finally started a chapter for The D Family…**


	2. Cold

**A.N. It really got me thinking when I saw that I will need to write one more chapter for this fic, I mean it was horror one shot that completely failed at the horror part and at one shot too as it seems… But then I reread that fic and I kind of decided to write this… ^-^ Hope you enjoy!**

_Cold_

Luffy's POV

Warm finger brushed through my cold cheek and I shuddered at the contact, but still moved my body to that warmth. I knew whose warmth it was, so it only made me happier when arms wrapped tighter around me. A kiss landed on my forehead and I smiled. "Good morning Luffy-ya…"

I nuzzled my nose into his chest and mumbled something along good morning. I heard Traffy's low chuckle and nuzzled even more into his chest. His warm arms quickly wrapped around me and my body started to become warmer. "Ne Traffy, why am I so cold?"

I felt my hair being ruffled and a small purr came from the back of my throat; I just love when he does that… "That's because while I was getting us breakfast you managed to kick off your blankets - and as right now your skin is very sensitive - you became cold immediately."

I lazily opened my eyes and lifted my head. "You brought me breakfast?"

My nostrils picked up the smell of baked eggs and bacon and I quickly sat up as Traffy chuckled. "Yes I did, figured you will want it."

I grinned and looked around the room looking for the source of that blissful smell when I didn't see it anywhere I pouted. "Where is it, where is it?"

I turned at Traffy and saw him smirking with a big plate filled with my breakfast in his hand. "Wrap yourself in a blanket, I'm going to feed you."

For a moment I did nothing, but stared at him sitting with that plate, then a huge grin cracked on my face and I did as ordered. I sat in front of him cross legged, wrapped myself in warm blanket and opened my mouth. My lover just chuckled, took a fork and started feeding me.

At first it was quite weird, but quickly I came to enjoy the feeling of food being brought to my mouth. So soon I just closed my eyes and opened my mouth whenever I had chewed what was brought in it earlier. When I once again opened my mouth instead of food my lips felt a warm pressure on them. Traffy's tongue soon was inside my mouth exploring every inch of it, tasting it…

When Traffy drew back he smirked at me with one of those smirks which said: 'I'm going to devour you, and soon…' "You looked like a little bird which just came out of his egg and is waiting to be fed by his mother."

I pouted and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well I gotta tell ya that you have a weird taste then Traffy."

He raised an eyebrow and I noticed how he put the empty plate on drawer by the bed. "Really? Then it seems you have even weirder one."

Traffy's lips found their way on my neck and started planting small kisses there. "Neeee, you know I will be even hungrier after this, right?"

Instead of an answer I received a small bite on the crook of my neck. "Don't forget to feed me later~"

(line)

I shuddered as I looked outside – there was a huge blizzard and you could only see about five foots in front of yourself – that really didn't help with the 'self-confidence' I developed after my last venture outside about month ago. I took another scarf and wrapped it around the other two that already were on my neck. "Do we really need to go…?"

Traffy skeptically raised an eyebrow while looking over me, but decided not to comment my appearance. "Yes, or would you rather like to stay here?"

I shook my head. "No, but I really, really don't want to go outside!"

A small pout formed on my lips as Traffy rolled his eyes. "We're only going to be outside for several minutes, then we will board the helicopter and fly to the main base. There we'll wait several days till everyone gathers and then we will fly home."

"But it will be cold inside of the helicopter!"

Traffy sighed and put a small kiss on my forehead. "After this weather the inside of that helicopter - at worst - will feel chilly, you will see."

He opened the door of the base and a strong freezing wind hit us, my body immediately started shivering. Luckily Traffy soon put his arm around my waist and pressed me to himself as we walked out. "Promise that we will never go anywhere this cold ever again because of your work."

I saw an amused grin to show at my boyfriend's face. "I promise. But, if I remember correctly you volunteered to go together on your own accord, I did said that you can stay at home."

We walked in the huge helicopter, sat in some corner and wrapped ourselves in blankets - there was a long flight up ahead. "Like I could stay without you for a year! Besides it was such an adventure and they paid a hell lot too!"

Traffy shook his head as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "See, it's your own fault. Though I had been offered a job somewhere really warm this winter, would that would be alright?"

I felt my eyes lit up as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course it's alright! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

Traffy chuckled silently against my lips before he pressed them together; yep, I love him, completely.


End file.
